Clover Falls
by Winter Yuy
Summary: Why does a rose represent love when a rose always dies? The hardships of the Saiyajin Princess and the 3rd class warrior. [old fic]
1. Bra's story

Clover Falls  
By: Winter Peacecraft-Yuy  
  
This is a Bra and Goten story. I want to thank 2 special people for there help and encouragement. "The Talkative Tofu" and "Klara_in_flares". They are 2 great writers and friends. Check out their stories! Well, here it is! Also, go and read the stories by 'Vegeta's lil princess'! She is another good friend!  
  
-...- thinking  
"..." DUH, direct quote  
*~* scene switch  
  
~~Winter Peacecraft-Yuy  
  
*~*  
  
Bra jumped up out of bed. That dream again. God damn dream. Every night it's the same one. The same thing always happens.  
  
Goten comes to her in an emotional wreck. Pareasu just broke off their relationship. Bra comforts Goten, telling him it'll be alright. Goten looks up at her with his beautiful, tear filled brown eyes. Then, in a sudden heat of passion; they kiss. Goten runs his tongue along her bottom lip. Bra opens her mouth, and gives him entrance. They don't stop there.   
  
Goten pushes Bra on her back, and climbs on top of her. Ripping off each other's clothes, they discover one another's body. Every convour and inch. Goten stops to look into Bra's eyes asking permission. Bra wrapped her legs around his waist ...she gave him her answer. Not holding back, Goten plunges into Bra, making her his mate.  
  
Bra sighed. That god damn dream has haunted her for months. It polluted her mind. Goten was her friend, or was he? She has known him her entire existance. Why were this dreams coming now? Why ...god dammit!  
  
She was 17 years old. He was 25. That was considered stagitory rape. Still how should she feel about him? Should she follow her dreams and heart or mind? She was confused.   
  
Bra looked at her clock. It was 9:15 p.m. She was already in bed that early? Wait a second ...  
  
"Trunks Briefs!" Bra screamed. She had been doing an important paper for a college class. Trunks, her older brother AND room mate, told her to go to bed, but she refused. He must of drugged her drink. She didn't mind. She needed the rest, it's just that dream ...  
  
Bra opened her window and smiled. The stars were beautiful in the country. She and Trunks had moved out of Capsule Corp. and out into the mountains, closer to the homes of Goku and Chichi and Gohan and Videl. Both of them enjoyed it very much. Being able to see the heavens at the night was ...so peaceful and serene.  
  
Bra had other problems. She had to get her mind off of that stupid dream. She jumped out her window and hit her anti-lock air brakes before she came in contact with the ground. Bra powered up and flew towards her favorite thinking spot.  
  
*~*  
  
When she arrived, Bra could see a figure sitting in the hot spring. Who was this person? Why was he in her Clover Falls?  
  
That was what Bra called this place. When she was little, Bra accidently got lost in the woods near Gohan's house. She wondered through the woods, until she come across a clearing. What she was ...majestic  
  
A beautiful, clear blue waterfall could be heard in the distance. As you advanced closer, it came into view. At the end of the waterfall, was a lake and a hot spring. But the best thing were the clovers that surronded the area. Bra slept in the clovers until day break, where she was found by her father.  
  
Bra frowned. This was her private place. No one was allowed here. No one. Bra really wanted to know who it was. So, she started walking. Once she got in visual range, she stopped. God, she knew this person. Bra reached to touch his arm, but her left foot beat her to the punch, and stepped on a twig, breaking it in half.  
  
*~*  
  
Okay, that was really short, I know. I will have to next part out, which deals with Goten. Who do you think Bra was talking about. Well, I think you all should know! Ja!  
  
~~Winter Peacecraft-Yuy  
  
Disclamers: I don't own DBGT. Akira Toriyama does. He is a God! Next to Chris Sabat, Kyle Hebert, and Kara Edwards! 


	2. Goten's Story

Clover Falls  
Part 2--Goten's story  
By: Winter Peacecraft-Yuy  
  
*~*  
  
This is the second part of the fic. There is one strange, I mean STRANGE, part in the story that deals with Goten helping Bra with something. Please don't ask what possesed me to write that! Ja!  
  
~~Winter Peacecraft-Yuy  
  
*~*  
  
Goten sat, nude, in the hot spring. He looked down at the water to see his reflection. His cheeks were stained with tears. Today was suppose to be a good day, but it turned out to be hell.  
  
This was the day of his and Pareasu's 7 year anninversary. Goten had made plans to take her to one of the most expensive places in town. Later, he was going to take her to his meditating spot and propose to her.  
  
He should've known when Pareasu was late that something was wrong. He waited for 2 hours when she finally arrived. Except, she was with another man. Goten's heart fell. He dropped the roses he had bought, and took off running in the different direction.  
  
Goten wasn't mad, more like heart broken. The girl of his dreams was now the dream of somebody else. Goten had to get away to clear his mind, so he went to a place that was special to him ...well, more like, special to Bra. Goten knew Bra would kill him. He didn't care. Goten flew towards Bra's secret spot, Clover Falls.  
  
When he got there, Goten stripped off his clothes and took a dip in the hot spring. The heat felt good on his skin. It took the pressure off of him. He closed his eyes and tried to relax. An image of Bra popped in his mind. Goten sighed.  
  
"Bra ..." Goten breathed her name. Like saying it was a sin. He knew it was. Any man who even though about her, Vegeta would kill. He's very protective of Bra. So was Trunks, even though they fought like cats and dogs. Trunks and Vegeta both loved her very much.  
  
Speaking of love, Goten hated it. Despised how one could love another so much, and the other could care less. maybe his opinion was wrong, but Pareasu made him feel that way. Only one person was left though. The one girl, now a woman, that had stole his heart months ago. The only sister of his best friend ...  
  
"Bra Briefs, did you know you captured me?" Goten's thoughts floated back to a couple of months ago when he walked in on Bra taking a shower.  
  
Needless to say, she wasn't mad. Goten walked in when Bra was asleep, and covered in bath bubbles. Her right leg was propped up, and her hair was in a bun. She held a blue, sparkly razor limp in her left hand.  
  
Goten remembered taking the razor, and oddly enough as it sounds, shaving Bra's leg for her. {AN: don't ask, please}She didn't open her eyes at all. She moaned something he couldn't hear. When Goten got up to leave, he slipped on some water and ended up face to face with Bra. Goten's couldn't help but moan. Bra's breathing on his neck was driving him crazy. After a minute, he scrambled to his feet and left.  
  
Goten smiled. That was the first time he had ever seen Bra like that. He had always thought of her as a little girl, but seeing her like that, he changed his mind about her. From what he saw, she had matured in more ways than one.  
  
Goten was about to fall asleep when he heard a noise behind him. Sounded like a twig snapping. He stood up and got in a defensive stance. When he saw who it was, Goten's mind went blank.  
  
  
*~*  
  
Hehe, cliff hanger! Gotta love me! The next part will be out soon. I hope that you enjoyed it! Please, review!  
  
~~Winter Peacecraft-Yuy  
  
Disclamers: I don't own DBGT. You know who does. You know who is a god, and adding to that list is ...Steve Baptista! Another great God! 


	3. Their Encounter

Clover Falls  
Part 3 -- Their Encounter  
By: Winter Peacecraft-Yuy  
  
Hello! It's me again! This is chapter 3! I hope you like it! R&R!  
  
~~Winter Peacecraft-Yuy  
  
*~*  
  
There stood Bra Briefs in her white tank top shirt and velvet pants with clouds on them. Her face was tinted a slight color of pink. Goten didn't know why.  
  
Bra felt her body heat rise as she saw Goten in his birthday suit. Her eyes followed the many muscles over his body. She came across his manhood. How she wished that Goten was hers. Again, Bra was caught up in the moment and noticed she was staring. She blushed a deeper shade of red.  
  
Goten saw Bra's blush deepen. -Now I know that Bra has some excellent blushing muscles. They must run in the family.- "Bra, what's wrong?" Goten decided to break the awkward silence between them.  
  
"Uh ...well, I'm not really sure. I guess you could say that you're blowing free in the breeze." Bra tried to explain to him as best as she possibly could.  
  
Finally noticing he was nude, Goten blushed and jumped back in the hot spring. Bra laughed as she saw his face pop out of the water. He was still red.  
  
"You know, I could use you for a Christmas light on my house." Bra flashed a seductive smile towards Goten, which made him blush even deeper. Bra giggled at Goten. She looked around, scanning the area for a place to sit. She saw a boulder near the waters edge. Happily, Bra walked over and sat on it.  
  
Goten watched her like a hawk. Oh God, he was starting those impure thoughts of her again. -Man! Look at her. Damn, what an ass. She has on no bra either. Phew, I need to watch myself around her.-  
  
Bra noticed Goten becoming uncomfortable. So, she decided to break the ice. She was just going to make small talk. "So, Goten, how have you been?" Bra was a little nervous. Her life long crush, although she wouldn't admit it, was in her hot spring, nude none the less.  
  
"Um ...fine I guess." Goten was more than nervous. Seeing Bra like that ...was making him so damn horny her couldn't stand it!  
  
Bra could tell that Goten was tense. If her father ever found out about what she was about to do, he would kill her and Goten! Furthermore, Trunks would have a fit. Bra was going to do this. She rolled her pants leg up till both of them were up to her knees. She slid further down on the rock until the water was half way up her leg.  
  
Goten noticed what Bra was doing. Almost immediatly, he felt jolts of electricity shoot through his body. His saiya-jin blood was cursing through his veins. Goten's mind was screamed "Go get her buddy! Screw her wild!" While his heart said. "It's not right. Wait until you are dating. She is still to young." We won't go there about what his waist area was telling him. Goten was confused.  
  
Bra made eye contact with Goten. She flashed him a smile. "Goten, come here." Bra said calmly.  
  
*~*  
  
That's it for chapter 3! Chapter 4 will be out soon, I hope. Well, I have to go. Remember read and review!  
  
~~Winter Peacecraft-Yuy  
  
Disclamers: I hope by now that you know them! 


	4. Bra's Seductive Game

Clover Falls  
Part 4 -- Bra's Seductive Game  
By: Winter Peacecraft-Yuy  
  
*~*  
  
This is part 4! Jeez, how do I do it? Okay, anyways, thanks for the reviews! Pleae enjoy.  
  
~~Winter Peacecraft-Yuy  
  
*~*  
  
When Goten's mind finally registered what she said, he calmly walked over to Bra. God, what was happening to him? He has never felt this way around Bra before. He didn't understand. What was the difference between now and then?  
  
-I just really need to stop thinking. My head is starting to hurt!- Goten finally made it over to Bra. His breath caught in his throat.  
  
Bra was under the moonlight. It shaded her face perfectly. All you could really see were her eyes, seemed like they belonged in the heaven's along with her. Goten knew that Bra was an angel.  
  
Bra couldn't believe she was about to do this. "Put your back to me, Go-san." Bra added her nickname for him.  
  
Goten hesitated. "Um ..."  
  
"Just do it!" Bra gave him a Vegeta glare.  
  
Goten nodded and turned his back to her. He felt Bra push him totally against her with her legs. She then started to give him a massage. -What in the hell is she trying to do?! seduce me?! God, God, GOD! What should I do?- Goten was in a complete state of shock. Bra was gently rubbing the tension out of him. Everything Pareasu caused Bra was fixing. Damn, he did love that girl. Now, how willl Trunks and Vegeta handle it when they find out?  
  
Bra knew that Goten was enjoying this, but she didn't know how much. So, she decided to take it further. She used her right hand and brought it to the front of Goten and started to massage his abs. When Goten felt Bra's hand move to his abs, he jerked. Every thought in his mind went blank. Except his brain and heart, which seemed to be fighting.  
  
Bra didn't like the silence, so she decided to talk. "So, Goten, how are you and ...um ..." Bra stopped massaging him, and looked up at the stars.  
  
Goten felt Bra stop. He didn't know what was wrong. He was going to turn around, but stopped. His body was still fighting. Goten sighed. It was like his mind was the devil, and his heart was an angel.  
  
~Dammit, he should go fot it! She's a total babe!~ Brain  
~I think that it would be wrong. She is still a virgin. We are not.~ Heart  
~So, who gives a fuck!?~ Brain  
~I do!!~ Heart.  
~You should see her! Total babe!~ Brain  
~It wouldn't change my opinion!~ Heart  
  
Goten sighed. A war was going on inside his body. The bad part about it was that he didn't know what in the hell to do.  
  
Bra wasn't going to finish her sentence. Knowing how Goten and Pareasu were doing wasn't really what she wanted to know, but oh well. What the hell, she was curious.  
  
"How are you and Pareasu doing?"  
  
*~*  
  
The end of chapter 4. I am so evil! Somebody has to do the job! Well, chapter 5 is not all that long, but it will be up soon! Until then, Ja ne! Ciao! Adios! Au Revior! Sayonara! Bai bai! ...etc.  
  
~~Winter Peacecraft-Yuy  
  
Disclamers: I don't own the show. Don't sue me! 


	5. Confessions

Clover Falls  
Part 5 -- Confessions  
By: Winter Peacecraft-Yuy  
  
*~*  
  
I am back ...again! I hope ya'll like the first 4 chapters! This is fun for me. This was going to be one big story, but it got way to long. So, I had to make it into chapters. Well, I haven't finished it on paper yet, so here is chapter 5! Ja ne! R&R  
  
~~Winter Peacecraft-Yuy  
  
*~*  
  
The word Pareasu struck both of them in the heart, mostly Goten's. His memories of earlier today come flooding back to him. His heart started to hurt. Goten, silently let a tear fall, but it didn't go unnoticed.  
  
Bra saw the tear fall. She jumped off the rock. Forgetting she was still in her clothes. Shit, she was so stupid. What was she doing? Bra didn't care. She walked in front of Goten and wiped the tear away with her hand.  
  
Goten looked at Bra when she touched him. His brown eyes moved up and became lost in her big, crystal blue orbs. Once again, he was frozen. His body went at it again. Only this time, it was different.  
  
~See look at her! She is a total babe!~ Brain  
~ .... ~ Heart  
~Look! I told you!~ Brain  
~Oh. My. God.~ Heart  
~What?! Dude, are you okay?!~ Brain  
~Man ...she is a babe! Go get her! Knock her for a loop!~ Heart  
~See, dude, I told you! Buddy, what are you waiting for?!~ Brain  
  
Goten inwardly smiled. His body was finally agreeing on something. Before Bra pulled her hand away. Goten quickly, but softly, took her hand and kissed it.  
  
Bra noticed the gesture, and blushed. He hadn't answered her question though. That pissed her off. Bra teeny tiny step forward and got in Goten's face. She let her other hand poke him in the nose. With her finger, Bra insinuated everything she said. "You didn't answer my question!" Bra said, kind of angrly. She saw Goten get a sad look in his eyes. She regretted what she just did.  
  
-God, she is so sexy. Well, it's now or never. She should know the truth.- Goten thought. "Pareasu and I ...are finished. I caught her cheating on me earlier today."  
  
Bra was shocked. "Wasn't today your ..."  
  
"Seven year anniversary? Yes, it was." Goten finished for her. He looked down and yet another tear fell. Then another, and another. Goten was now crying.  
  
Bra felt bad for what she did. To make up for it, she pulled Goten closer and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. "Shhh ...it's okay. Everything will be fine. Don't worry. I'm here." Bra felt Goten pull away and held her shoulders.  
  
"Yeah, but for how long?" Goten asked.  
  
-Oh God! De ja vu! Where have I heard him say that before?- Bra thought. She brought her hand up to Goten's face and softly stroked it with her thumb. "I'll always be here, because ..." Bra thought of what she should say next. Should she tell him? Should she? Yes.  
  
"Because ...I love you, Goten. I always have, and I always will." Bra said.  
  
*~*  
  
AHHH! CLIFFHANGER!! Don't you just hate me? hehe, well, chapter 5 is REALLY long so, that might not be up for a while! Please, read and review!!  
  
~~Winter Peacecraft-Yuy  
  
Disclamers: I don't own the damn show! KYLE HEBERT, KARA EDWARDS, CHRIS SABAT AND STEVE BAPSTISTA ARE GODS!! 


	6. Going Home

Clover Falls  
Part 6 -- Going Home  
By: Winter Peacecraft-Yuy  
  
*~*  
  
This is chapter 6. I hope that you guys like it. This chapter and chapter 8 one will probably be the longest. Well, R&R! This has some LIME in it! I WARNED YOU!!!  
  
~~Winter Peacecraft-Yuy  
  
*~*  
  
Goten was froze. Did she just say what thouight he heard her say? "Love? You love me?"  
  
Bra nodded. She just took his hand and placed it over her heart. "Forever and always, Goten."  
  
"Oh God," Goten pulled Bra in for a hug, but it turned out to be a passionate kiss.  
  
Bra wrapped her arms around Goten's neck and moaned as he opened her mouth and their tongue's touched. Goten put his hands on Bra's pants line, and massaged the area where her ovaries where located. He heard Bra moan again. Goten broke the kiss and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Kami, I love you too, Bra. I don't know why, but I just do. Your an angel, Bra Briefs, and you have just shown me true heaven. You're beautiful!" Goten kissed her again, only this time, he tilted her head so her could deepen the kiss.  
  
When the kiss ended, Bra decided to lighten the mood. "Don't hate me because I'm beautiful. Hate me because ...well ...okay ...hate me because I a beautiful." Bra gave a goofy smirk, and both of them burst into a series of laughter.  
  
After a few minutes, Bra was getting tired of laughing. She wrapped her arms around Goten's waist and laid her head on his chest. Bra could hear Goten's heat beat increasing. Bra knew she was a virgin. Oh yeah, she knew alright. Everyone thought she was a good girl. Well, she was going to prove them wrong.  
  
When Bra placed on Goten's chest, he automatically wrapped his arm's around her. He softly kissed her forehead and placed his head on top of hers. Goten felt Bra's hand move to his 'lower region'. That's when she lost it.  
  
"Bra, waht are you doing?" Bra didn't answer him, she just flashed him a seductive smile and kept going down. "Bra?!"  
  
"What?! Yes, I know what I am doing!" Goten saw her eyes fall to the water. What was wrong with her. "Goten, I'm tired of being called a goodie goodie. I want ...to do something that no one would expect from me. Like this." Bra used her speed and grabbed Goten. She started to move her hand back and forth, pleasuring Goten.  
  
"Bra ...are you ...crazy?!" Goten grunted as he felt his release coming to him. Before it happened, Goten took Bra's hand and pushed her closer to him. Goten claimed Bra's mouth. He let his tongue ravage hers.  
  
Both of the half saiya-jins knew where this was going. As is reading each others mind, they started to leviatate out of the water, both still locked in each others embrace. They landed on the bank where Goten's clothes were. Bra was the first to speak.  
  
"Where ...are ...we ...going?" Bra was trying to catch her breath. She was lost in a sea of emotions.   
  
"My house.. My parents not home. With yours." Goten started to kiss Bra's neck. He used his tongue and grazed his teeth on her skin.  
  
"Oh!" Bra moaned. She was going on sensory overload. Her mind was going wild. She had to have him. Bra let her hand move back down to Goten's manhood, and did what she was doing earlier.  
  
"GOD ...we are going to my house now!" Goten grabbed his clothes. He was about to take off to the sky, when Bra jumped in his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. Making it where she could fell his erection on her center. Goten could feel Bra's heat on him.  
  
"We don't have to fly! TELEPORT!" Instantly, they were in Goten's bedroom. Inches away from his bed. Bra smirked. She mastered the teleporting and Super Saiya-jin technique months, maybe even a year ago.  
  
"Well, looks like you have advanced over the years, ne?" Goten nuzzled her neck. He was doing an excellent job at turning her on. He knew exactly how to. Bra's breathing became heavy and she drew in a quick one to keep from stopping. She pushed herself up so Goten could kiss other parts of her neck, but Goten had other plans.  
  
Once he was close enough, Goten applied 1/4 of his body wieght on Bra and they felly backwards onto his bed. Bra could feel Goten's erection now, greater than it was before. They both started to move up to the top of the bed. Once there, Goten grabbed the headboard, pushing on it. Bra let her hands roam up Goten's back and to his head. Her hands roamed through his wild, black hair.  
  
Sadly, Goten was getting tired of just kissing and groaping. He had to get his hands on her! Goten let his hands go, and they found their way up Bra's shirt. He could tell she was in a complete state of shock.  
  
Bra broke the kiss. She looked at Goten, and flashed him a seductive smile, that only the children of Bulma and Vegeta could do, and kissed his nose. Bra could feel his erection growing. "Goten." Bra said. She stopped him from kissing her again. She whispered seductively in his ear. "I want you."  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice!" Goten breathed heavily on her neck. He started to take off her clothes, but Bra stopped him. "What?"  
  
"I just don't want you." Bra saw Goten becoming confused.  
  
"Do huh? I don't get where you're going at, sweetie." Goten said, calmly.  
  
Bra blushed at what Goten called her. "I do not want you to hold back." Bra saw Goten's eyes widen. "I want all of you."  
  
*~*  
  
DUN DUN DUN ....ANOTHER BAD CLIFFHANGER! Hehe, I'm so evil!! Gotta love me! Well chapter 7 isn't that long, but chappy 8 will be HELL to type! So, I hope you guys enjoyed this! MORE REVIEWS!  
  
~~Winter Peacecraft-Yuy  
  
Disclamers: you know 'em! 


	7. Bra, The Super Saiya-jin, and Goten's As...

Clover Falls  
Part 7 -- Bra, The Super Saiya-jin, and Goten's Astonishment  
By: Winter Peacecraft-Yuy  
  
*~*  
  
This chapter isn't long! Sorry, you will have to wait a while for chapter 8. That is gonna be the killer! READ AND REVIEW! More reviews!  
  
~~Winter Peacecraft-Yuy  
  
*~*  
  
Goten sat up, and took Bra's hand in his. He forced her to sit up with him. "Bra, I'm rough. You and I both know that we are not normal people. I definatelu know that I have changed. I will not give into your request. You're still a virgin, and ..."Goten stopped to look into Bra's eyes. " I don't want to hurt you. I'm a Super Saiya-jin and I might cause you harm. I love you too much, and I couldn't live with myself if that happened."  
  
Bra was tempted to scream 'so am I', but she didn't. Instead, she gave him a smirk that made Goten's insides jump a loop. If she didn't tell him ...she would ...  
  
"Goten, I can handle it. For you see, I have learned not than one new trick since the last time we talked." Bra closed her eyes. She held onto Goten's hand, and reached inside herself. She tapped into her hidden power.  
  
Goten felt a wave of energy pass through him. Bra's KI was rising at a rapid speed. What was going on? "Bra, what are you doing?" Goten narrowed his eyes, he didn't even blink. He didn't want to miss this.  
  
Bra smiled. In a flash of light, her eyes turned the same as the sea and her hair, flaming gold. An enternal fire that would never be put out. "See," Bra powered down. "I can handle it. I'm not a little girl anymore." She squeezed Goten's hand. "I'm tired of people treating me like one."  
  
Goten was shocked. Not only did he just see Bra turn into a Super Saiya-jin, he was getting to be with her. Damn ...he really did love this woman.  
  
~Go dude! GO! Claim her!~ Heart  
~We are gonna get some! Oh yeah!~ Brain  
~Hey you two, stop your talking! I'm the one who has to do all the work. Zip ya thoughts!~ Reproductive Area  
~Party Pooper!~ Brain  
  
Goten knocked his thoughts away and concentrated on the angel before him. "Bra, I promise I won't treat you like that. All I can do is love you more each and every day."  
  
Bra felt tears building up in her eyes. She fell into Goten's embrace, crying on his shoulder. Goten wrapped his arms possesively around her. They needed something to make noise so no one could hear them. HEY, he had neighbors, ya know!  
  
Goten found the remote to this sterio system on his nightstand. He let go of Bra so her could get the device, and lock the door. Once he locked his door, Goten turned on his radio. Swiftly climbing back in bed with Bra. Both listened to this music flowing out of the speakers.  
  
* "You Are Made of Me"*  
By: Ricky Martin  
  
I can along way  
From out of nowhere  
I stand before you  
All alone  
Like a wolf's cry in the distance  
I heard the calling  
Of your soul  
Oh ...I hear you cryin *  
  
As Goten climbed back on top of Bra, she smiled along with him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him like never before. Goten got the idea and picked up where they had left off earlier.  
  
*~*  
  
Don't you just hate me? Well, 2 chapters one after the other! I'm so damn cool! HAHA, well, It's 12:30 a.m. here and I'm sleepy! Must go to bed! R&R! bye  
  
~~Winter Peacecraft-Yuy  
  
Disclamers: i don't own the song "You are made of me" By Ricky Martin. He does. I don't own DBGT either! 


	8. The Joining *LEMON*

Clover Falls  
Part 8 -- The Joining  
By: Winter Peacecraft-Yuy  
  
Hey. This is the killer! 9 pages on writting paper! AHH! God help me! This is also the LEMON chapter! Do not read this if you are offended or under 17. HA! Well, enjoy!  
  
~~Winter Peacecraft-Yuy  
  
*~*  
  
Goten let his hands move up Bra's shirt. He knew that she didn't have a 'bra' on, so he didn't have to ask to remove it. Instead, he started to massage her breasts and let his head move down to her neck, where he planted short, sweet kisses on it. He loved Bra's reaction.  
  
Soon, his hands let her shirt and came to rest on her pants. Goten smirked evily, something Vegeta would be pround of. Bra helped Goten by taking off her shirt. Goten disposed of her pants shortly after. Goten just stared. He was shocked. Bra was laying before him in her in her full glory. He saw Bra smile and he bent down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Goten was going to give her a night to remember. Slowly, he trailed kisses from Bra's neck to her breast, and kissed the valley between them. Bra gasped when he started to lightly circle her erect nipple with his tongue.  
  
Seconds later, Goten started sucking on her breasts. Massaging one while letting his other hand go down to her maidenhood. Bra was not a girl, but not yet a woman. She was still a maiden. Goten switched breasts, and kept giving her pleasure. Goten smiled when his hand reached her abdomen area. He was thirsty all of the sudden.  
  
Bra wasn't goint to lay there while Goten let his ego grow. One Vegeta was enough. While his guard was down, Bra quickly grabbed his manhood and started to rub him gently.  
  
"Oh ..." Goten moaned. She caught him off guard again. Her mother told her of a special spot on every Saiya-jin. Bra found Goten's sensitive tail spot and began to rub it ever so gently.  
  
"Oh ...God ...Bra." Goten moaned louder each time Bra's hand moved. He knew what Bra was thinking. Well, he was going to pay her back, right after he could use his body again. For being a virgin, Bra was good at pleasuring him. However, Goten wasn't going to give in ...at least that was when he thought. Right when he was about to move, Bra increased her speed on his manhood.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!" Goten's head fell back on Bra's shoulder. He would rest until she got tired. Wait ...he would be here for a long time. "Bra ....stop ..."  
  
The sayai-jin princess shot him a seductive glare, and took the upper hand she already had, and rolled him over on his back. This would give them both an advantage. Goten could reach her 'tail spot' and Bra could move alot faster.  
  
"Turn into a Super Saiya-jin, Goten." Bra asked, more like told him.  
  
"No ..." Goten threw his head back on the pillow and clutched the sheets. He was so close. "I don't want to hurt you, angel. God ...please ...don't ask me again."  
  
"Alright, I won't ask." Bra stopped moving her hand. -I won't ask. I'll make you. I'm gonna get him!- Bra though. Before Goten could blink, Bra used her speed and slide down Goten's body. When she got to his waist area, Bra immediatley started to kiss aroung Goten's reproductive organ.  
  
~What the hell is she doing?!~ Reproductive area  
~Bleedin Christ! This girl has gone nuts!~ Brain  
~Oh yeah! That feels good! YEAS!~ Heart  
~Dude, shut up!~ Reproductive area and brain  
  
"Bra ...oh ...stop ...please." Goten didn't want Bra to do what she was going to do. But she did anyways.  
  
Goten's eyes widened as she took his whole manhood inside her mouth. In the 7 years that he and Pareasu went out, not once has she ever done this to him. The feeling was driving him crazy.  
  
~What the fuck?!- Brain  
~Houston, we have a problem! What is she doing?!~ Heart  
~God ...this ...feels ...really ...great ...oh yeah!~ Reproductive area  
~I think he's lost it!~ Heart  
~Heart, ol' buddy, ol pal, you are so right!~ Brain  
  
Goten was in pure ectasy. The feelings that Bra was giving him were extrodinary. He had never felt like this before. Goten felt himself slipping, which was what Bra wanted. She wanted to push him to the limit. Push him back into the corner, where he couldn't get out. Bra was going to force Goten into a Super Saiya-jin. Whether he liked it or not.  
  
~Guys ...he can't take much more!~ Heart  
~Sensory Overload! He's losing control!~ Brain  
~Ohhhhhhh yeas! This it is!~ Reproductive area.  
  
"Oh ...God ...BRA!" Goten's screams of pleasure were muffled when his body was surronded by a familiar gold aura. "OH GOD!" Goten released and Bra inwardly smiled. She stopped and looked up. She held a look of surprise.  
  
Goten was looking down at her with his intense, sea green eyes. He was giving her Goku's famous seductive smile. -Finally, he's mine at last. Now, what do to about that glare.- Bra shot him one back. They stayed there for a couple of minutes, until Goten's thrist over came him.  
  
With one swift motion, Goten was on top of Bra, slowly moving down.He was going to pay her back, although it wasn't bad. Bra was able to make Goten go Super Saiya-jin, something Pareasu never came close too. Goten was going to pay Bra back for what she had given him. Repaying her with pleasure. The same kind Bra gave him. He started to slide the bottom part of his tongue down Bra's body.  
  
"Uhhh ...watch out. I'm kinda ..." Bra giggled as Goten reached her stomach. She wiggled a little bit. "too late."  
  
-Well, so Miss Seductress is ticklish? Let's see where else.- Goten slid down Bra's stomach and cam across her womanhood. He had an idea. "Bra?" Goten looked up at her with his sea green eyes. "Which feels better? This?" Goten inserted two fingers inside of Bra. He moved them in and out of Bra at a rapid pace. Goten heard Bra moan. He decided it was time to switch. "Or this?" Goten lowered his head onto Bra's womanhood. He was slow at first, the he started to devour her.  
  
"THAT!" Bra half screamed, half moaned. She threw her head back onto the pillow and let out the breath she held in. She had waited long for this. Now, everything was perfect. Bra felt herself coming to a release. She couldn't stop it from coming.  
  
Goten noticed that Bra was close. So, he wanted her to be there now. Instead of beating around the bush you could say, Goten thrust his tongue inside of Bra. Being a Super Saiya-jin gave him an advantage of speed. Soon, he wouldn't have it.  
  
"GOTEN!" Bra screamed as a mountain of pleasure came crashing on her. Bra's body shook violently and she lost herself in it. Now, she was engulfed in a light of gold. Super Saiya-jin gold to be exact. Goten didn't stop though. He kept thrusting his tongue in and out of her. He wanted Bra to feel loved right now. Goten's tongue raced in and out of Bra.  
  
"GOD! YES! GOTEN!" Bra screamed again as she climaxed for the second time. Bra feel back on the pillow, sweaty and breathing hard. Bra was about to fall asleep when she felt Goten moving up her stomach. He was intentionally tickling her and he knew that she didn't like to be messed with.  
  
"St-op it! That tickled, Goten." Bra heard him laugh and continued slowly moving up her body. "Dammit, I know you are doing that just to piss me off! Now, STOP!" Bra flung her fist to hit him, but Goten caught it easily. Bra frowned and did the same thing with her left hand, only he caught it too. Bra made a scolding face when Goten finally made it up to her. "I hate you sometimes."  
  
"Aw, come on B-chan. Don't frown, you never know who's falling in love with your smile." Goten smiled and kissed her nose playfully.  
  
"Yeah, and it better be you!" Bra brought Goten to her face and kissed him passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned. After a couple of minutes, the broke apart, both of them looking into sea green. Goten caressed Bra's cheek and smiled.  
  
"Loved you yesterday, Loved you still, always have, always will." Goten started to kiss Bra's neck and massaged her waist line. Bra wrapped her legs around his waist. Goten blushed a shade of crimson and looked at his angel  
  
"Bra." Goten said. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to." He looked down at Bra and saw her nod. Goten position himself at her entrance. Slowly, he entered her. He stopped when he came across her barrier. Goten looked at Bra again, and plunged himself into her. That's when the tears started.  
  
"Bra, it's alright. We can stop if you want to." Goten started to kiss her tears away. He tried his best not to move.  
  
"I'm ...okay, Goten. Please, don't stop. I want this, I need this. I need you." Bra looked into Goten's dark eyes and tightened her legs, which were around his waist.  
  
Soon enough, Goten got the idea and he began to move in and out of Bra at a steady pace, moaning as his control was slipping. Goten powered up and incrased his speed and strength, which pushed Bra over the edge.  
  
"GOTEN!" Bra threw her head back as her body was hit with a tsunami of pleasure.  
  
*With your love, show me how to live, 'cause you are made of me, and I am made of you. With your life, show me how to give. You are made of me, and I am made of you.*  
  
Their love-making was endless. Goten kept Bra at a fruitful pace as he gave her orgasm after orgasm. Soon enough, Goten's control started to leave him. Just as Bra climaxed again, Goten felt her inner walls tighten around his member. That was it.  
  
"God ...BRA!" Goten's release was so powerful that it sent Bra over the edge again. Goten propped himself up with his elbows.  
  
"Here," Bra said and opened her arms for him to lay down on her. Happily, Goten smiled and placed his head on her shoulder and let his body weight drop. "I figured you were tired, so I just thought I would be your pillow."  
  
Goten chuckled softly and kissed Bra's cheek tenderly. Guessing that his instincts told him, he started to kiss Bra's neck lightly. When he came to the base, Goten bit down on it hard, drawing blood from Bra's body.  
  
"Go ...ten," Bra started to kiss his neck as well. Not long after that, Bra had bitten down on the base of Goten's neck. It sent a sensual feeling through both of them, and they climaxed together.  
  
Both of the half Saiya-jins looked at each other and smiled. Each had the other's blood lining their mouths as they kissed passionately. They powered down out of Super Saiya-jin mode.  
  
*~*  
  
This is Chapter 8. Hope you liked it. I'll get Chapters 9 and 10 out ASAP!! Until then, you just have to suffer! MWAHAHAHA!!!! Adiomanos! Au Revoir!  
  
~~Winter Peacecraft-Yuy  
  
Disclaimers: You should know them by NOW! 


	9. The Royals Find Out

Clover Falls  
Part 9 -- The Royals Find Out  
By: Winter Peacecraft-Yuy  
  
*~*  
  
This is Chapter 9. Hope you liked Chapter 8. To me, this chappy is kinda funny! :) READ AND REVIEW!!! I need more of those damn reviews!!!  
  
~~Winter Peacecraft-Yuy  
  
*~*  
  
Vegeta looked up from his plate and grunted. Something was wrong with his princess. He glanced over at Goku and frowned. Goku's brat was mating with his princess. How dare he?!  
  
"Kakarot!"  
  
Goku stopped talking with Gohan and Videl to look at Vegeta. The Prince of the Saiya-jins looked ready to kill.  
  
"What's up, Vegeta?"  
  
"Can you not feel it? Your youngest half breed son has mated with my little princess!" Vegeta screamed, outraged.  
  
Goku smiled goofily and raised a hand behind his head, while the other waved at Vegeta. "Well, gosh Vegeta, how was I supposed to know? He did it, not me!"  
  
Vegeta's face got red. "Not only will they have to get married, but ...the worst part is ...of all people ...I'll be related to YOU!" Golden energy started to surround his body.  
  
"Vegeta, calm down!" Gohan screamed.  
  
Bulma came running down the stairs just in time to see Vegeta go Super Saiya-jin and charge for Goku and Gohan.  
  
"VEGETA!" Bulma screamed. He stopped in his tracks. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Bra has mated with that Goten child, woman! I was just about to kill Kakarot and brat number one," Vegeta confessed.  
  
"Okay, one, that's not so bad that they bonded. Didn't you tell me once that you would rather Bra marry Goten than some weak human?" Bulma glanced at her husband, who kept quiet. She glided down the stairs and continued. "You also told me that, since Bra and Goten were the only two Saiya-jins left that weren't related, they would find their way to one another anyways. Sweetheart, let them live their lives together."  
  
Vegeta met Bulma at the end of the stairs. "Well, can I still kill Kakarot?"  
  
"No, you may not, but you can do one thing ..." Vegeta looked at his wife curiously. "Don't call me woman."  
  
Vegeta grunted and kissed his mate lightly on the lips. He pulled her to his embrace.  
  
"I love you, hot head," Bulma said, as she petted his hair.  
  
"As I love you, woman." Vegeta kissed Bulma's forehead. He forgot about the others being in the room, and when he turned around, Vegeta saw too many tear-filled eyes.  
  
"Aww, Vegeta, I didn't know you could be so nice." Goku wiped a tear away. "GROUP HUG!" The happy Saiya-jin ran up and pulled the couple to him.  
  
"KAKAROT!" Vegeta kicked, punched and screamed.  
  
*~*  
  
As Bra lay still, she heard Goten's rhythmic breathing. She was not tired at all. Bra was so bored that she started to count how many times Goten inhaled and exhaled per minute. Bra jumped when the Son's telephone rang. Cautiously, she picked it up and answered. Goten slept like a rock.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"BRA?!"  
  
"Uh ...Hi, Trunks! How are you?" Bra asked nervously.  
  
"Wondering what in the hell you are doing at Goten's!" Trunks yelled. "And why do you sound like you just got through having sex?!"  
  
"Um ...bye!" Bra hung up the phone quickly and sighed. Goten's head nuzzled hers. Bra brought her hand to his head and another on his back. She gently started to rub Goten's back and head. Goten licked his lips and moaned in his sleep!  
  
"Ai Shiteru, Bra Briefs."  
  
"I love you, too, Son Goten." Bra closed her eyes and sighed again. She suddenly felt sleepy. Soon she was fast asleep. The phone was dangling off the hook.  
  
*~*  
  
Well, I hope you liked Chappy 9! Sorry it's so short ...Anyways, I'll have Chappy 10 up soon ...I hope! :) Well, I'm gonna leave you hanging again ...MWAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
~~Winter Peacecraft-Yuy  
  
Disclaimers: BLAH BLAH BLAH! You should know if you've read this FAR!!! :) 


	10. Full of Surprises

Clover Falls  
Part 10 -- Full of Surprises  
By: Winter Peacecraft-Yuy  
  
*~*  
  
This is chapter 10! Chappy 11 will be out shortly and 12 isn't done on paper yet ...so, it will take a while before this story is DONE! HAHA! Don't you hate me? I have to start writing it on paper before I make new chapters. I have to divide them up! Well, I'm gonna go! Please enjoy this story! MORE REVIEWS!  
  
~~Winter Peacecraft-Yuy  
  
*~*  
  
3 Weeks Later:  
  
"Goten, where are we going?" Bra looked at her boyfriend, who just flashed a smile at her.  
  
"Someplace special, B-chan. Hurry!" Goten took a hold of Bra's hand and started to drag her down the sidewalk. Satan City sure was crowded today. As they turned to corner, Goten came to a stop.  
  
"Go-san? What's wrong?" Bra's big blue eyes were staring straight at Goten's face. His eyes were glued on something in front of them.  
  
"Hello, Goten!" A snobby, stuck up voice said.  
  
Bra stiffened and looked at the brunette in front of them. Pareasu had one hand on her hip and was looking straight at Goten.  
  
"Paris?" Goten finally got out.  
  
"I missed you!" Pareasu threw herself at Goten and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Bra stood beside them and was tapping her foot.  
  
"Ahem ...Goten." Bra got his attention and he pushed Pareasu away, who looked disappointed.  
  
"Like, who is this?"  
  
Bra stepped forward, and extended her hand. "I am Bra Briefs." Pareasu snorted and looked at Goten.  
  
"My girlfriend." Goten took Bra's hand, got down on one knee, and slipped a 14k diamond ring on her finger. "Bra, will you marry me?"  
  
Bra looked at Pareasu, who was scowling. "I am now his fiancee. Something you could have been."  
  
Pareasu stood with her mouth agape. "What a bitch," she said.  
  
Bra's face flushed red with anger and before she could stop herself, she felt her arm move toward Pareasu's face. Pareasu screamed when the blow from Bra's punch knocked her down to her knees. Bra had held back a lot of her power.  
  
"Paris, we really have to go now. Hope to see you at the wedding!" Goten took his fiancee's hand and walked off, leaving his ex-girlfriend behind.  
  
*~*  
  
4 Months Later:  
  
Ever since the day Goten proposed to Bra, their families had been running around frantically. Everyone except Vegeta, who still wasn't happy about the whole "Bra/Goten" bonding thing.  
  
Two days away from the wedding, Bra wanted to talk to her father, so she decided to go outside and look for him. It didn't take her long, since she knew he was in the Gravity Room. She pressed the intercom button. "Daddy, can I talk to you?" Her voice echoed through the room.  
  
"Whatever you want." Vegeta unlocked the door and let his only daughter in. Even after the Goten incident, Vegeta kept acting unusual around Bra. Maybe he was the only other one who knew her secret, but that was impossible...  
  
"What do you want, brat?" The Saiya-jin Prince glared coldly at his daughter.   
  
Bra stood there wide-eyed. Not once has he ever called her that. The blue-haired teen brought her hand to her face and wiped a tear away. -Wow. He must really be pissed at me.-  
  
"Nevermind Daddy. I was just making sure you don't want to come to the wedding ..."  
  
"I never said I didn't want to go."  
  
"Well, are you saying that you are?" Bra walked up to her father and when she nodded, she threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you, Daddy."  
  
"Hmph, tell me ..." Vegeta pushed Bra back so that he could look into her eyes. He smiled and put his hand on his daughter's stomach. "Are you going to train my grandchildren or am I?"  
  
Bra was dumbstruck. Right when she was about to say something, a loud shriek was heard. The two Saiya-jins turned around to see Bulma and Chichi standing in the doorway, wide-eyed.  
  
"Oh, shit," Vegeta mumbled.  
  
"Bra!" Chichi ran up and gave her soon to be daughter-in-law a hug.  
  
"Oh, dear, am I really going to be a grandma?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I just found out a couple of weeks ago and now Daddy assured me that I was, AND I'm going to have twins." Bra hugged her family and added one more thing. "Don't tell Goten just yet. Wait until the party tonight."  
  
"Alright, honey." Bulma kissed her daughter's forehead, and they left the gravity room to prepare for the party that was going to be held at Capsule Corp.  
  
*~*  
  
3 Hours Later:  
  
Bra smiled at herself as she looked in the mirror. She ran her hands down her dress to smooth it out. The Saiya-jin Princess had on a navy blue strapless gown with a slit up her left side. Her hair was swept up in a french twist with some curls around her face. The right color of Tan with pink shaded her cheeks and her lips ...red as blood. Her three inch heeled shoes were a color of blue also.  
  
What a knock at the door was heard, Bra glided over there to open it. Outside, she saw ...Goten. He was dressed in a black traditional tuxedo. His tie was dark blue. His slacks looked a little big in the legs, and he had a rose in his hand.  
  
Bra opened the door and curtsied, "Hello Goten."  
  
When the young man turned around, he almost fell backwards. Bra stood before him. She looked absolutely gorgeous! That damn dress was fitting every curve she had perfectly! God, he was getting a front side wedgie. Goten gave her the rose.  
  
"Bra." Goten took her hand and kissed it lightly. He draped his arm over shoulders and pulled her to him. "You look stunning!" Goten kissed her lips.  
  
Bra smiled and ran a hand down Goten's clothed torso. "So do you." She kissed his lips in a seductive manner and ran her tongue over his lips. Goten couldn't move, he was frozen.  
  
Once he regained his movement, Goten offered his arm and Bra took it happily. "Well, shall we my sweet?" Goten asked.  
  
"Yes, we shall." Bra smiled.  
  
The soon to be married couple walked down the stairs and were greeted by many people: All of the Z fighters and a couple of others. Bra was swept away by Pan and Marron, who wanted all of the details about Goten. On the flip side, Goten was being bugged by Trunks and Uub.  
  
*~*  
  
Chapter 10 is done! YEAS! All that is left is chapter 11 to get up. Hehe, chapter 12 and so on won't be up for a while! Well, I hope that you enjoy! Peace out!  
  
~~Winter Peacecraft-Yuy  
  
Disclaimers: OH MY GOODNESS! You expect me to type all of that BS again?! You should know that shiznit by now!! 


	11. Family Affair

Clover Falls  
Part 11 -- Family Affairs  
By: Winter Peacecraft-Yuy  
  
*~*  
  
Here's chapter 11. Sorry for the long delay. School just started back, and I had to write out a couple of chapters before I typed this one up. Well, I hope you guys like this chappy! Ja ne!  
  
~~Winter Peacecraft-Yuy  
  
*~*  
  
"So Bra, are you planning on having children?" Pan aked. She looked at Bra up and down, seemed liked she was picking up three KI's instead one from her blue haired friend.  
  
"Actually ..." Bra began, but was cut off by Videl. For some odd reason, Bra couldn't breathe. Videl scared the shit out of her, literally. Everytime she saw the wife of Gohan, Videl reminds her of her Aunt Chichi! That was another woman Bra was scared of.  
  
"Hello girls!" Videl strolled up to the teenage group. "How are you guys doing?"  
  
Bra stuttered a bit, but she found her voice and answered. "I'm fine. How about you?"  
  
Videl nodded. "I'm great! Girls?" she turned to Pan and Marron  
  
"Hai!" The answered.  
  
"I need to talk to Bra ...alone." Videl gave her daughter a light nudge. "Go on you two."  
  
Marron and Pan nodded and left, but not before giving Bra a hug. Videl cleared her throat, and turned to the Saiya-jin Princess.  
  
"So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about, Videl?" Bra gulped when the woman looked at her. -Damn! Why me?! I'm about to be put in an early grave! Dende, help me!-  
  
Bra slowly closed her eyes only to feel a pair of arms wrap aroung her. She opened her blue eyes to see Videl staring down at her. Bra didn't respond.  
  
"Welcome to the family, Bra!" Videl said. She increased her hold on Bra's small, but growing, body.  
  
*~*  
  
"So, bu-ddy, how is she?" Uub poked Goten in the ribs to get his attention. He was really obsessed with Bra.  
  
"Huh?" Goten asked.  
  
"What Uub was trying to say is 'how is my imotochan in bad'?" Trunks laughed.  
  
Goten sighed and looked at her. "She's like ...an angel. Something I never knew I had. Dude's, she's just ...great! I don't think that I could imagine my life without her now." Goten smiled as Bra tried to wave at him. "All I can think about now is when she will be my wife, and mother of my childern."  
  
"No problem on that one." The boys turned around to see Gohan and Goku, both looked great. Each carried the traditional Son smile.  
  
"What do you mean, Gohan?" Uub asked.  
  
Gohan smiled. " I searched my mom's feelings. I found out a secret of hers. Tell me Trunks, does the possibility of having twins run in your family?"  
  
Trunks thought for a second. "No, not really. Why?"  
  
Goku shrugged and patted Trunks on the back. "You'll know soon enough."  
  
Everyone was interrupted when Bulma stood atop of the stairs making an announcement.  
  
"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Bulma started.  
  
Vegeta growled. "What do you want woman? I have better things to do!" Vegeta's face went white when Bulma brought ou a remote. The one she wired to the Gravity Room. -Curse that damn thing!- Vegeta thought.  
  
Bulma smiled, knowing that she had won. "As I was saying, I'm happy to be here got my daughter and future son-in-law. As for now, Bra would like to say something. Sweetie, come on."  
  
All the people turned to look at Bra as she made her was up the stairs. She cleared her throat and hugged her mother. This was embarrasing. "I would like to thank everyone for coming as well. This means a lot more to me than you people know. The Son's have always been like a second family to us. Well, except for daddy, who has a grudge against Uncle Kakarot because he is stronger than 'The mighty Saiya-jin Prince.'" Bra said, imitating her father. She got a few laughs out of the others.  
  
"WOO!" Bra blushed when Goten yelled up at her. She saw her father and winked at him.  
  
"To continue, they have always been like a family to us. So, I guess I need to repay them. Aunt Chichi always told my mom that she wanted more grandchildren ..." Bra put a hand over her stomach and looked at her finace. "Goten, friends, and family: I'm three months pregnant. Not only with one, but two."  
  
Bra heard Pan and Marron squeal with delight. She saw Trunks smiling, and Goten, well, passed out cold. Gohan and Videl both came up and hugged her, as well as Goku. Trunks left Goten's side and gave his little sister the 'Saiya-jin Monkey Hug'/  
  
"Is he going to be alright?" Bra looked at her brother, then her soon to be husband.  
  
"He'll be fine, imotochan!" Maybe he needs a kiss from the Princess to awaken!" Trunks said through his laughter.  
  
"Puh-lease! My kisses aren't that special." Bra walked over to Goten and knelt doen beside him. "See." she bent down and placed her lips over Goten's. Everyone heard her squeal as Goten wrapped his arms around her body and brought Bra closer to him.  
  
"HEY! Watch where you touch my baby sister, man!" Trunks screamed. This was disgusting!  
  
Goten broked the kiss and looked at his long time friend. "Why? I've already seen every inch of her body." Goten gave the classic Son smile.  
  
*~*  
  
That's it for chapter 11! 12 and 13 will NOT be hard to type! I may get them up tonight! Well, read and review!  
  
~~Winter Peacecraft-Yuy  
  
Disclaimers: blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah etc ........... 


	12. Preparing For The Wedding

Clover Falls  
Part 12 -- Preparing For The Wedding  
By: Winter Peacecraft-Yuy  
  
*~*  
  
"Bra! Hurry! We're going to be late!" Marron screamed as she ran around Bra's house, frantically.  
  
Bra growled. "We would be going if Pan would hurry her tomboy ass up!"  
  
They heard Pan screaming at Videl. "There's no way you are going to get me into that hideous outfit! Absolutely not!"  
  
Bra poked her head out of the door. "Oniichan, get your girlfriend to put on this damn dress!"   
  
Outside, Trunks cringed at Bra's request. "Do you think I'm braindead? Hell no! She'll kick my ass!"  
  
An hour passed before the girls could convince Pan to wear the pitch black, strapless gown. Only one condition was made, Pan wanted to wear her shorts under the dress so she wouldn't feel "naked as a jay bird!"  
  
Minutes turned to hours as the Z fighters and friends helped prepare for the wedding. It seemed like no time at all that the church was set up. Some of the guests started to arrive. They sat in the pew waiting for the music to start.  
  
*~*  
  
"Well, this it is bro! I'm happy for you!" Gohan said to Goten, who was fixing his tie.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Goten was about to rip this damn thing to shreds!  
  
Gohan turned to his only brother and laughed. 'Little Goten' was all grown up now. he was getting married to, of all people, Vegeta's daughter. Which wasn't so bad, Gohan loved Bra to death. It was Vegeta who worried him a bit. "Do you want me to help you with that?"  
  
Goten gave a scowlding look. "Please! I HATE ties!"  
  
Gohan walked over to Goten, and started to undo the 'knot' that was already there. Gohan started to fix his younger brothers mess.  
  
"You know Gohan, I've been meaning to as you something." Goten looked at his older brother. "Why the hell is it that people get so nervous during a wedding?"  
  
Gohan sighed after fixing Goten's tie. "I guess saying the 'I do' part is the hardest or scariest, which ever sounds better. Some think its not, others do. If you just ...relax and know that you love that woman, everything comes together."  
  
Goten smiled up at Goha, and did what he use to do when he was little. He gave his 10 year older brother a hug. "Thank you, Gohan! I really needed to hear that."  
  
*~*  
  
That is Chappy 12! Hope you like. Chapter 13 is were it all starts to fall apart! It focuses on ...dun dun dun ....Bra Briefs herself. She's having an inner conflict! What is a girl to do?!  
  
~~Winter Peacecraft-Yuy  
  
Disclaimers: yada, yada, yada, yada, yada, yada, etc ... 


	13. Bra's Inner Conflict

Clover Falls  
Part 13 -- Bra's Inner Conflict  
By: Winter Peacecraft-Yuy  
  
*~*  
  
Here's chapter 13. This chappy has some major dramatic changes. Is Bra changing her mind about marrying Goten? Read and find out! Ja ne!  
  
~~Winter Peacecraft-Yuy  
  
*~*  
  
Bra sat in the bride's room of the church, alone. Pan and the others had left, so she didn't have anyone there to answer her questions.  
  
Bra picked up her dress and walked over to the window. She sighed and opened that frames. She closed her blue eyes. She thought about Goten, her love for him, the life they could share, and the family they were about to have.  
  
~Save Me~  
By: Hanson  
  
* Loving you like I never have before  
I'm needing you to open up the door  
If begging you might somehow turn the tides  
Then tell me I've got to get this off my mind*  
  
Bra sat down on the window sile. She brought her hand against her small, bulging stomach. The KI's of her childern were there. She smled and sighed when she remembered what today was.  
  
Of all things she had gone through in her life, this had to be the scariest one ever. Of course, she loved Goten. How could she not? He was handsome, loving, caring, and smart ...well, when he wanted to be.  
  
The one thing Bra loved the most about Goten was the way he touched her. Every place he would touch, sent a blazing fire throughout her body. The way he screamed her name. When he released inside of her ..God that feeling. Goten was a dream come true. He was all Bra wanted and all she needed. The only problem was: could she handle what was going to happen today? Bra couldn't believe this was going to actually happen.  
  
* I never thought I'd be speaking the words  
I never thought I'd need to say  
Another day alone is more than I can take  
Won't you save me? Cause savings what I need  
I just wanna be by your side  
Won't you save me? I don't wanna be  
Just drifting through that sea of life*  
  
Bra stuck her head out the window and sighed. She was really confused. The blue haired, demi Saiya-jin jumped out of the window and onto the roof. She took in the air of nature. She made a decision, and stood up. Was she really ready to spend the rest of her life with Son Goten?  
  
*~*  
  
END CHAPTER 13!!! I'm so mean, aren't I? Well, I won't be getting chapter 14 up for a while. I have to write it out! I'm getting my creativity back since school started! Well, hope you guys enjoyed this. I'll be seeing you down the road soon. Sayonara!  
  
~~Winter Peacecraft-Yuy  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own DBGT. Akira Toriyama does! I don't own the song "Save Me" by Hanson either. It belongs to Isaac, Taylor, and Zac! :) :P ^_^ ^_~ 


	14. The Disapperance

Clover Falls  
Part 14 -- The Disapperance  
By: Winter Peacecraft-Yuy  
  
*~*  
  
This is chapter 14. I've got a good plot for the story, so I hope ya'll like this one! Read and review!  
  
~~WPY  
  
*~*  
  
Pan sat in the back room with Trunks. Neither of them felt like helping prepare for the wedding.  
  
Trunks brought Pan in his lap so he could kiss her better. His hands went up her gown and to her 'shorts' line. He massaged her waist until she moaned on his lips.  
  
Pan was about to pay Trunks back when she heard a thump on the roof. She pulled away from Trunks, and listened again.  
  
  
"Pan, what's wrong?" Trunks asked. He started to kiss her neck. Pan pushed Trunks away. "You're such a horndog!" she kissed his nose. "I heard something on the roof."   
  
Trunks dropped his hands and listened. He was about to declare that Pan had gone insane when he heard it. A light step on the roof. He eyed Pan when he heard the noise again. Pan pushed Trunks back and brought her lips to his. They could find out what the noise was later.  
  
*~*  
  
Bulma and Chichi had just finished preparing the reception area. Both of the parents were excitied about the wedding between their children. It was exciting to know that at least one member of their bloolines were going to be together. Both women knew that pushing Trunks and Pan together would be impossible. (AN: What they don't know won't hurt them.)  
  
"I'm going to check on Bra." Bulma said happily.  
  
Chichi nodded and gave Bulma a smile. "I'll be up there shortly. I have to find Pan." Chichi scowled. "She doesn't want to wear that gown. I'm sure she has already taken it off."  
  
About that time, Trunks and Pan came running in the room. Trunks hid behind Bulma, and Pan hid behind Chichi. The both shook with fear. Before the Chichi and Bulma could ask what was wrong, Gohan and Vegeta came storming into the room like a couple of bats out of hell.  
  
"Where are Trunks and Pan?!" Gohan screamed.  
  
Bulma stared at the two men blankly. "Why?"  
  
"Because, woman, the stupid brat mated with Gohan's brat. Now, outta my way." Vegeta screamed.  
  
*~*  
  
Videl was upstairs making sure everything was in order. She couldn't afford to let this place get torn apart. All of the sudden, Videl got a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach. She shook it off when she knocked on Bra's door.  
  
"Bra, are you in there?" Videl didn't get an answer. She twisted the door knob.  
  
"Go away!" She heard Bra's voice calling out to her. Althought, it didn't sound like it. Something was different about it. Videl wouldn't take no for an answer. She grabbed the door knob and forced her way in.  
  
*~*  
  
Vegeta had forced Bulma to moce and found Trunks behind her. He had a goofy smile on his face, and Vegeta grunted.  
  
"Uh ...hi there dad!" Trunks said. He wasn't ready to die just yet. Trunks just couldn't live with being a coward though, so he stood up. Trunks closed his eyes when Vegeta pulled Trunks by the collar, and reared his fist back.   
  
Trunks didn't feel anything for some time. He opened his eyes and saw Goten holding Vegeta's fist. Goten's eyes seemed ...angry.  
  
"Vegeta, please stop. Not here." Goten let fo of his soon to be father-in-law's fist.  
  
"Hmph." Vegeta grunted and walked into the direction of his daughter's room. Althought, Videl ran right into him when he was going up the stairs. "Watch where your going!"  
  
Videl shook her head. She pushed Vegeta aside and ran down to the others. "Major ...crisis!"  
  
Gohan looked at his wife. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Bra's GONE!" Videl screamed. She saw the look on everyone's face.   
  
"WHAT?!" the gang screamed in unison.  
  
"She's not in her room, and the window was open. She must've left!" Videl was thrown to the side and into Gohan's arms when Goten ran up the stairs, and into Bra's room.  
  
"Bra! Bra! Answer me!" Goten was hanging out the window. How could this have happened? Today was his wedding day, and everything was going good. Why did Bra leave? What the hell was her problem?  
  
"Is she here?" Bulma asked.  
  
Goten shook his and answered 'no'. He was on the brink of tears. What was going on? He jumped out the window and took off towards Capsule Corp. Maybe she would be there. Hopefully, she wasn't going to leave him.  
  
*~*  
  
That's chapter 14. Chapter 15 is in process. All that is needed is some good reviews and I'll be done. Hopefully, this will only have 20 chapters. Well, I'm gonna go! Review!  
  
~~Winter Peacecraft-Yuy  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Dragonball GT! In the near future, I never will. 


	15. Bra's Confession

Clover Falls  
Part 15 -- Bra's Confession  
By: Winter Peacecraft-Yuy  
  
*~*  
  
Here's Chapter 15. Bra has alot to come for her! I hope you guys enjoy this! Well, I need to go! Talk to you later! Read and Review!  
  
~~Winter Peacecraft-Yuy  
  
*~*  
  
Bra landed outside of a hotel in Osaka Fu. She walked in and paid the receptionist for her room. She would stay here for the night and then look for a place to stay. She wasn't ready to live her life with someone else. She was scared, and didn't know what do to. All she wanted was to be happy, and she knew that Goten would make her happy. So, what was she so afraid of? Maybe it was commitment. Maybe it was the fact that she has lived with someone all her life and depended on them, but couldn't she depend on Goten the same way she has depended on her mother, father, and brother?  
  
Bra placed her bag on the bed and got out some clothes for the night. She headed for the bathroom and took off her clothing. She looked at her nude form in the mirror. Bra placed a hand over her bulging stomach. Again, she felt the growing KI's of her children. The children seemed strong. She knew that they would grow up to take after their mother and father. Bra felt the baby kick. How could they kick when she was only 3 months pregnant?  
  
"I guess Saiya-jin babies mature and grow alot faster than human babies." Bra said. She turned on the water for her bath, and waited for it to heat up.  
  
Once heated, Bra sat down in the water and sighed. She needed to relax. What she was worrying about drove her insane. Did she really love Goten? Why did she run? What was she doing? Will she be able to live the rest of her life without her Saiya-jin lover?  
  
*~*  
  
That was chapter 15. I know it was kinda short, but 16 will be out in no time! Take care everyone!  
  
~~Winter Peacecraft-Yuy  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the damn show for that last time. 


	16. Goten's Discovery

Clover Falls  
Part 16 -- Goten's Discovery  
By: Winter Peacecraft-Yuy  
  
*~*  
  
Goten flew towards Capsule Corp. He was confused. Why would Bra leave him? Did he do something wrong? Was he so stupid to realize that Bra didn't want to marry him?  
  
The black haired Saiya-jin landed on the lawn and walked into the facility. Goten bolted up the stairs to Bra's room, and ran in the door. She wasn't there. Goten ran to her closet and saw that some of Bra's clothes were missing. He cursed to himself and rumaged through her drawers. All her bra's and panties were missing. Her nightgowns were too.  
  
Goten sighed and sat down on the bed. He placed his head in his hands. What just happened. Bra's clothes were missing. He didn't know what was happening. He slammed his fist down on the bed, and he hit something. It sounded like paper.  
  
Goten picked it up, and noticed Bra's handwriting. It was addressed to him. He tore open the letter, and read it aloud.  
  
~~  
  
Dear Goten,  
  
I'm sorry. I can't go through with this wedding. I don't know what happened. I got scared. I know you must've been too, but I didn't have anyone to talk too. Everyone was busy doing things to think about me.  
  
Again, I'm sorry. I had to do this. I'm leaving, so don't come looking for me. I need to find myself. I'm lost and I don't know what to do. Please, don't hate me.  
  
Son Goten, I love you with all me heart and soul. Answer me one question, are you willing to wait for me?  
  
Love,  
  
Bra Briefs-Son  
  
~~  
  
Goten read the letter over and over again. What Bra said was true. No one even took the time to ask her what she felt. How could he have been so stupid? He failed to notice the one woman he has ever cared the most for in his life. He knew that nothing was perminent. Pareasu had got that point across to him. His life was a joke. It would just be easier to commit suicide and end it, but he couldn't do that.  
  
"Yes, Bra. I will wait for you." Goten whispered.  
  
Goten layed back on Bra's bed and curled up in a ball. He felt so alone. He was use to feeling Bra's body next to his when he was in a bed or on a couch. He loved more than words could say. All his life, he had waited for someone like Bra to make him feel loved. Pareasu had always ignored him because of her busy schedule.   
  
Then, Bra came into his life and Goten had finally found what he had wanted. Love, life, and a family. He was happy to know that Bra had gotten pregnant. When they where alone, he would always lay on her stomach and feel the power of his growing children.   
  
Goten sat up and opened Bra's window. He couldn't take this feeling. He had to have Bra beside him. He wanted and needed her love. He couldn't live without her, and he wasn't planning on it. He stuck his head out the window and cupped his hands over his mouth.  
  
"Bra! Come back! Please, I need you!"  
  
Goten fell to his knees and slammed his hand down on the ground. How long could he wait for Bra to return? Would she return? Goten got up and walked over to Bra's bed that she had shared with him from time to time. He reached for the picture of Bra and himself on her nightstand. Goten held it to his chest and cried to his heart's content.  
  
Later, he fell asleep still holding the picture. -Bra, please come back. I can't live without you.-  
  
*~*  
  
That's chapter 16. I know I'm evil. The next chapter will be out soon! Please, review. I hope that you have enjoyed my story!  
  
~~Winter Peacecraft-Yuy  
  
Disclaimers: You know em, and I don't want to repeat them! 


	17. The First Stage of the New Generation

Clover Falls  
Part 17 -- The First Stage of the New Generation  
By: Winter Peacecraft-Yuy  
  
*~*  
  
I hope that you guys like this chapter! I enjoy what I do and I hope you do too!  
  
~~Winter Peacecraft-Yuy  
  
*~*  
  
Bra sat in the living room of her apartment that she had been living in for six months. She was more than likely to give birth at any time. She had been going to those breathing classes and parenting ones. To her, they were boring as hell, but she had to take them. Bra brought her hand across her stomach and felt her babies kick. She smiled and got up to fix her something to eat.  
  
Bra walked into her bright yellow kitchen, and grabbed the milk jug out of the fridge. She threw her head back and chugged a half gallon of milk in 3.5 seconds. That must've been a new record for her. She tossed the jug in the garbage, and went to get some bread. She was going to fix a ham and cheese sandwich.  
  
By the time Bra got over to her bread box, she felt something slidding down her leg. The blue haired Saiya-jin looked down and saw ...water all over her kitchen floor. What the hell just happened?  
  
"Oh shit." Bra mumbled. "My water just broke!!" With lighning speed, Bra reached the phone and phoned the hospital.  
  
"Sumi Memorial Hospital. How may I help you."  
  
Bra grinned her teeth together as she felt the first contraction. "My water just broke."  
  
The receptionist was quiet for a while. Typing of the keys could be heard on the other end of the phone. "What is your name, m'am?"  
  
Bra sat down on the couch and threw her head back. This was killing her. "Who cares what my damn name is. I need someone over here now."  
  
"We can't get over there until we fugure out your name, m'am." This lady was really impatient.  
  
It took the young woman a second to answer. "Son Bra."  
  
"Alright Mrs. Son. We have a room waiting for you. An ambulance should be there soon. Just sit tight and do your breathing." The lady disconnected from Bra.  
  
*~*  
  
At the lookout, Dende stood watching Bra from her apartment as she went into labor. The Namek glanced over as Mr. Popo watered his garden. Dende sighed and decided that it was time. Goku would be here soon, and Dende would tell him everything.  
  
*~*  
  
Bra screamed the whole way to the hospital. The pain was immense, and she could hardly take much more. She had already broken one of the paramedics hand when he tried to insert her IV line in. After much work, a whole staff was able to calm Bra down, well not to much. They were just able to insert the IV and epidural.  
  
Bra had finally layed back and started to relax when someone came walking in. He was about six feet tall, with beautiful green eyes, and light blonde hair. When the man made his way over to Bra, he extended his hand, and she took it graciously.  
  
"I'm Doctor Hemingway. Mrs. Son, I presume."  
  
Bra nodded her answer as her nose scrunched up in pain from her children. Hemingway seemed like a nice man. "Do you have a first name, or should I just call you doctor?" Bra asked.  
  
The doctor chuckled. "My first name is Brandon. You are welcome to call me whatever you like, Mrs. Son."  
  
The smiled at the young doctor. "You can call me Bra. Everyone else does."  
  
Bra and Brandon started to talk until the question about her 'family' came up. Bra stayed silent and refused to answer his questions. She wasn't in the mood to talk about Trunks and the others. Although, she would love to see Goten's face more than anything else. Bra screamed when a forceful contraction was thrown on her. -These damn Saiya-jin babies. They don't even rest!- Bra thought.  
  
"Well, Bra. Your contractions are starting to become closer. I'm going to leave you with a nurse while I prepare for the birth." Brandon left the room. He turned the corner and started to look over Bra's file he had gotten from another hospital. His eyes widen when he saw a familiar name.  
  
"Well, by the Gods, Bra is Trunks Briefs little sister. That son-of-a-bitch. I haven't talked to him since we graduated college together. I guess I need to call and inform him that Bra is about to give birth to his neice and nephew." Brandon smiled and dialed the number to Capsule Corps main office.  
  
*~*  
  
That's chapter 17. Hope you enjoyed it!  
  
~~Winter Peacecraft-Yuy  
  
Disclaimers: Tra la la boom be ya! I don't own the show ... 


	18. The Call

Clover Falls  
Part 18 -- The Call  
By: Winter Peacecraft-Yuy  
  
*~*  
  
Trunks sat in his office signing some paper work. His best friend, Goten, was on the other side of the room filing them. Since Bra left six months ago, both of the young men had been manically depressed. Bra was his only little sister, and even though he didn't show it much, Trunks loved Bra to death. Like Goten, he would do anything for her.  
  
"Mister Briefs."  
  
Trunks jumped and papers flew everywhere when he heard his secretary calling on the intercom. He moved some papers around until he found his phone.  
  
"Yes Charity?" Trunks called.  
  
"You have a call on line three." Charity said, smoothly.  
  
"Thank you." Trunks picked up the phone and hit the number 3 button. "Yes. This is Trunks Briefs speaking." When he heard the voice, he almost fell over.  
  
"Well, hey there, you bastard. How are things going?"  
  
"Brandon Hemingway. Well, I'll be damned. How have you been?" Trunks looked over in Goten's direction and signaled for him to come there.  
  
"I've been good. I can't believe I'm talking to you man. Six years is a long time, ne?" Brandon asked when Trunks put him on speaker phone. Goten noticed the man's voice. He had always wanted to do this ...  
  
"WASSSSAAPP, Brandon?!" Goten screamed into the phone. He hadn't talked to Brandon in a long time. Even though Trunks was a year older than him, they shared friends. Most of them liked Goten anyway.  
  
Brandon sat silent until he could recoginze the voice. "Son Goten? Well, what the hell? I didn't think you and Trunks would still be friends! Are ya'll as tight as you use to be back in college?"  
  
Trunks, Goten, and Brandon talked for about thirty minutes until a nurse called his name. Trunks and Goten both heard a girl screaming ...they swore it sounded like Bra.  
  
"CHIRST! GET IT OUT!! OUT! OUT!" the woman screamed.  
  
Trunks and Goten looked at each other confused. Why did they suddenly get this funny feeling that Brandon didn't call just to talk about the old time? Trunks spoke up first.  
  
"Brandon, who was that screaming?" Trunks asked. "It sounded like someone I know."  
  
Goten and Trunks heard Brandon sigh. This wasn't going to be pretty. "Well, as you both know, I work at Sumi Memorial in Osaka Fu. I'm an obstetrician, and right now, I'm delivering your ..I mean Bra's twin babies." Brandon said, as calmly as possible.  
  
"Your WHAT?!" Trunks shouted. He just didn't hear that. Bra was having the babies. He hadn't even took notice of the months she had been missing. Trunks glanced over at Goten, who was in a state of shock at this moment.  
  
" ...NANI?! Did you say that Bra was ..giving birth?! Please tell me that you didn't!" Goten finally said something.  
  
"I'm afraid so, Goten. You know I don't like to repeat myself." Brandon said. He heard something fall on the other line. "What was that?"  
  
Trunks cussed up a storm when Goten fell on top him. The younger man weighed a TON. He wasn't as light as a feather. "Goten passed out."  
  
"Well, I need to get going. I think Bra's about to kill someone in there." Brandon hung up without a goodbye.  
  
Trunks pushed Goten off of him, and into the floor. The purple haired, demi Saiya-jin knelt beside his best friend and started to slap his cheek. When Goten wouldn't wake up, Trunks walked over to his water sprout thingy, and grabbed a gallon of water. He screwed off the cap and turned it over on Goten.  
  
Goten shot up with a start. "Who? What? When? Where? Why?"  
  
Trunks knelt beside Goten. "We have to go and see Bra. She can't have those kids alone."  
  
*~*  
  
Dende had brought Goku and Vegeta up to the lookout tower. What he needed to tell Goku was for Vegeta's ears as well. When Dende explained the situation to the two Saiya-jins, Vegeta froze in his spot.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?!" Vegeta screamed.  
  
Goku put a hand on Vegeta's shoulder, and looked at Dende. "So, their going to ..." Goku couldn't finish.  
  
"Yes. I have already foreseen what is to come. I'm very sorry Goku and Vegeta. I can't stop what is going to happen to them now." Dende's eyes glanced downward to peer in his looking glass. Bra was in major pain, and he knew it. Sometimes, it sucked being the Guardian of Earth. He hated to see people die. Especially the ones he cared for.  
  
Vegeta and Goku both watched with Dende as Bra was giving birth. Not only would both of the men b grandfathers soon, but they would lose something valuable as well. Something more precious to them than anything in this universe. More precious that life its self.  
  
*~*  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the show, Dragonball GT. 


	19. The New Generation Is Born

Clover Falls  
Part 18 -- The New Generation Is Born  
By: Winter Peacecraft-Yuy  
  
*~*  
  
"Bra, push! Come on!" Brandon Hemingway screamed at his patient. She looked tired and worn. She had big, black bags under her eyes, and she was sweating like a pig in the heat of the sun. Bra grabbed a hold of Brandon's hand, and gave him a death glare.  
  
"What the hell do you think I'm doing? Getting a sun tan?!" Bra screamed. She tighted her grip on Brandon's hand, and felt his bones start to give away. She let go, reluctently, and took a hold of the metal bars. Bra felt another contraction coming on, and she screamed as her body was filled with a raw power.  
  
Before all of the staff's eyes, Bra transformed into a Super Saiya-jin, started to push for her life. The epidural wasn't working very well, and Bra didn't like pain. It wasn't one of the best feelings in the world. She could name one though that she missed and wanted dearly.   
  
Brandon guided Bra through the birth. Bra had both of the twins in a matter of minutes. Due to her Super Saiya-jin abilities, Bra was able to give more strength in her pushes, and controlled her breathing better. Once the first baby, a girl, was out The doctors didn't have any trouble getting the second baby, a boy.  
  
Bra fell back on to her pillow. She was completely exhausted. She let go of the bars, and dropped out of Super Saiya-jin mode. She was so tired. Her eyelids started to close when she heard the doctors say something.  
  
"Doctor Hemingway, something is happening. Her vitals are dropping dramatically." a blonde nurse said. The nurse grabbed a stethescope and blood pressure cuff.  
  
Bra didn't feel the nurse wrap the medical instrument around her arm. The blue haired woman felt her eyes closing. She was tired, and needed to rest; however, Bra couldn't rest. She had to feel him close. She wanted to feel his touch, his embrace, and his soft kiss. Bra wanted to feel him inside her one last time, but she knew that something was wrong. -I refuse to die! I can't!- Bra thought.  
  
"Goten ..." Bra screamed his name out load. All of the medical staff heard her. She wanted them to hear. This was her last chance to tell everyone ...him her feelings. She prayed to Dende that Goten would hear her. "Son Goten, I love you!" She screamed, and then felt her eyelids close. She was just going to rest for a little while.{AN: She's not DEAD!!}  
  
*~*  
  
Goten and Trunks landed outside of Sumi Memorial Hospital. They felt the KI's of the others getting close to them. Goku and Vegeta were two. They felt Gohan and Videl as well. It was very faint, but they could sense Bulma and Chichi too. The two young men bolted inside of the hospital and headed for the receptionist desk.  
  
"Could you tell me where Bra Briefs is please?" Trunks asked the lady behind the counter.  
  
"One second." The woman started to type on her computer. She pulled up a match. "There isn't a Bra Briefs here sir."  
  
"WHAT?!" Trunks and Goten screamed.  
  
"However, there is a Son Bra. She is giving birth in E.R. right now."  
  
Goten sighed. He thought he was about to faint. "Arigatou." Goten grabbed Trunks and the headed for the Emergency room. They heard the lady scream when she finally noticed what was going on.  
  
"You can't go back there!" The receptionist screamed.  
  
Goten turned around and turned Super Saiya-jin, "Watch me!" Goten powered up. "The woman I love is back there. Just try and stop me. You'll just be getting yourself into a shit load of trouble!"  
  
"I'm not going to leave my sister alone!" Trunks went Super Saiya-jin as well, and both of the young men took off down the hall with lightning speed, leaving a group of people astonished.  
  
*~*  
  
Brandon stepped out of the room to get some fresh air. Bra was stable, but he didn't know how long that would last. She started to hemorage after the second baby come out. That wasn't common in birth, but when it happened ...  
  
The young doctor turned around when the double doors opened. He saw Trunks Briefs and Son Goten. They were a good couple of feet away, but he could tell it was them. Even though they had ...blonde hair. Brandon pointed to the other double doors, which meant for them to go in.  
  
Trunks and Goten mouthed a 'thanks' to their long time friend. Both of the Demi Saiya-jins took off at full speed for the doors.  
  
*~*  
  
Will Bra die? You'll just have to find out. You guys KNOW I'm not that mean. I can't kill them off. *cough*  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the show. 


	20. The Heaven's Lose and Gain Two Angels

Clover Falls  
Chapter 20 - The Heaven's Lose and Gain Two Angels  
By: Winter Peacecraft-Yuy  
  
*~*  
  
Goten and Trunks ran into the E.R. room, and saw her. She was laying on a white bed. Her skin seemed paler than the sheets. Tubes where hooked to her small body, which seemed to be lifeless. Trunks turned around when he felt the others power levels. Goten looked at the woman he loved. He spent all this time looking for her, and when he finally does, she's ...no. Goten could think like that. He slowly walked over to Bra, and took her hand.  
  
Bra opened her eyes, and saw the face of an angel. His black eyes sparkled with tears, and she squeezed his hand to show him she was still there. Bra smiled, and felt tears coming to her eyes as well. She couldn't speak. She felt so weak, and she didn't like that feeling. She tried to speak, but the words barely came out. "Go ...ten, I'm ...so ...sorry."  
  
Goten brushed back some of the hair that was on Bra's face. "Shhh ...it's okay, baby. I'm here now. That's all that matters." He bent down and placed a tender kiss on Bra's lips. She locked his eyes with hers, and read her soul. It was fading. Goten turned around when Trunks appeared beside him.  
  
"Hey, imotochan." Trunks smiled, and kissed Bra on the forehead. "You gave us a scare. Leaving like that without telling us. Girl, don't you know mom almost had a heartattack?" Trunks smiled when Bra gave a small giggle. "Damn, it's good to hear your voice!"  
  
Bra let her tears slide down her cheek. It was good to see both Trunks and Goten. She knew it was almost time. She gathered all of her strength, and forced herself to sit up. It hurt to move, but she could do it. She was the Princess of the Saiya-jin race, nothing could stop her. She never noticed the others walking in. She opened her arms, signaling for Goten to give her a hug.  
  
Goten put his arms around Bra, when she motioned for him to come closer to her. This was how it was suppose to be. Him and her. Son Goten and Bra Briefs. Their life together would be great. All he needed was her by his side, and he could do great things. "I missed you so much, Bra."  
  
Bra pushed Goten back, and looked into his eyes. They were shinning with so much love. She couldn't bear to leave him. She made her decision. "Goten, do you remember the letter I wrote for you when I left?" She saw him nod. Bra smiled, and pulled him to her once again. This was so hard. "I've made my decision." She felt Goten pull her back.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Goten asked.  
  
Bra smiled. She let her tears run down her cheek freely. This was it. She pulled Goten's head towards her. She kissed him with all the strength she had left in her body. She pulled away, and let her eyes start to fall. "I decided I wanted to be with you, Goten." She said against his lips. With the last of her strength gone. She let herself slip out of this world.  
  
Goten heard the beeping of the machine's. No, he wouldn't believe it. She was gone. He looked down at his angel. She held a content look on her face. Her lips were curved in a slight smile, and he couldn't help but choke out a sob. His soulmate, lover, keeper of his heart and soul, Bra Briefs, was gone. He layed her down on the bed, and kissed her lips gently. She was cold. So cold. He turned around when Trunks put a hand on his shoulder. The older boy was crying as well. They pulled each other into a hug, and soon their families joined them. Nothing would be the same for them anymore.  
  
*Scene ~ Switch*  
  
In the end, Goten ended up joining his beloved Bra. After her death, Goten stopped eating. He stayed locked in his room. They gang started to worry about him. One night, Chichi went to check on him, and found him on his bed. She went to cover him up, and noticed he wasn't breathing. She screamed for Goku to come and help her. She then noticed a note beside his bed. It was addressed to the families.  
  
It was a simple letter that read: "My beloved Princess, we are now together. That's how it will always be. Till death do us part. ~Son Goten~"  
  
They rushed Goten to the hospital, and found out that he had died of natural causes. Not eating was on of them. The families were in constant sorrow. They had lost Bra one day, and Goten not to long afterwards. Death seemed to surronded the family that month.  
  
Life, as they knew it, had ended ...  
  
But what about the life that was brought to the world only a few weeks ago ...?  
  
What about the children of Son Goten and Bra Briefs ...?  
  
Would they know about their parents?  
  
The Z fighters didn't give up. The legacy of the ones lost would live on in the children ...  
  
They all knew it to be true ...  
  
*~*  
  
Go and read the epilouge. There is more to this story. You didn't think I would just leave it off there, did ya?  
  
~~Winter Peacecraft-Yuy  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the show. 


	21. Epilouge

Clover Falls  
Epilouge  
By: Winter Peacecraft-Yuy  
  
*~*  
  
"Give it back, GoSon!" The blue haired girl screamed.  
  
"Come and get it, Bong!" The black haired teen screamed back at his twin sister.  
  
Bong's eyes shot fire at her twin brother. He was so mean to her most of the time. "I found the photo album first! If you don't give it back, I'm going to tell mom and dad!"  
  
GoSon stuck out his tongue. He loved to tease his sister. It was so much fun to see her squirm. He felt like a God. He knew that she wasn't stronger than him. His dad, Gohan, and mother, Videl, had taught both of them how to fight at a young age. He looked at his sister. She was fuming. He always wondered why Bong never looked anything like their mother. She didn't have the black hair or dark blue eyes; instead, she had Cerulean blue hair and light blue eyes. He didn't have any room to talk. He didn't look anything like his father or mother. He may have black hair and eyes, but they were different. GoSon could tell.  
  
Bong pouted out her lower lip. "Please, give it back to me Go-san!"  
  
He hated that damn look. "Come over here and get it, B-chan!" He smirked when he saw her eyes light up. "If you dare."  
  
The blue haired, demi Saiya-jin charged her younger twin, and grabbed the book. She got it out of his hands, but he grabbed it back. They played a game of tug and war for a minute. Then, a picture fell out. Neither of them noticed it. They kept fighting over it. Bong screamed for Gohan and Videl.  
  
Gohan burst through the door with lightning speed. "What's going on up here you two?" He questioned. He saw them fighting over their family photo album. Videl came up right after him.  
  
"I'm getting to old for this, Gohan!" She screamed. She saw her children fighting over a book. "Is that what all the screaming, yelling, and fighting was for? A BOOK?! For the love of Dende!" Videl walked over, and took the book from both of them. "You two need to grow up! Your both sixteen, and still fighting over things like a ...family photo album." Videl knew which one it was. She was on the brink of tears. She walked over to Gohan, and whispered something in his ear. She walked out of the attic, and to her room.  
  
GoSon eyed his mother. "What was that all about?" he questioned his father.  
  
"I'll be right back. You two, stay out of trouble." Gohan turned on his heel, and ran down the stairs after Videl.  
  
Bong raised an eyebrow. "That was ...strange." She said. She walked towards to door, but stepped on something in the process. She moved her foot, and bent down to pick up whatever it was, a picture. "This must've feel out." She studied the picture carefully. It was of two people. A woman, who looked about her age, with the same hair and eyes she had, and a man was standing next to the woman, who resembled her brother. "Hey, stupid, come here."  
  
"What is it, idget?" GoSon asked. He took the picture of the two people from his sister. "I wonder who they are?" He then noticed that the man looked a lot like him. He flipped the picture over, "Something's on the back," He showed it to his sister as she read it aloud, "To Gohan and Videl, thanks for being there for me! I love you guys both. Keep this picture as a reminder before B-chan got fat."  
  
"Hey, look, there's more." Bong said. She snatched the picture from her brother. "Hey! Go-san is being his stupid self. You can keep this picture as a reminder before I killed him for saying I'm going to get fat!"  
  
Both of the teens never noticed their sister, Pan, walk up behind them. "Hey, guys!" Pan said happily. Then, she noticed the picture they where looking at. Her face went white, and she took it from both of them. "Where did you find this?!"  
  
"It feel out of a photo album, Pan." GoSon answered. "Who are those two people?"  
  
Pan refused to answer. This was a question meant for her dad. "Go talk to dad. He'll tell you. It's not my place to say anything about it." She answered.  
  
"Why does this ...girl look like me?" Bong asked. She saw Pan's face fall. "I'm sorry. We'll go talk to dad." She said, as she walked out with her brother.  
  
When they were gone, Pan feel to her knees, and held her face in her hands. It had been sixteen years since Bra and Goten died. "Oh. I miss you two so much." She cried harder. What her brother and sister where never meant to know was that Bra and Goten were their parents.  
  
*Scene ~ Switch*  
  
Gohan held Videl as she cried on his shoulder. Their memories came flooding back to them. He gently kissed his wife's forehead. "It's okay, Videl." Gohan held her tighter when she dug her nails into his back. He missed both Bra and Goten. That album was never meant to be found. Those two kids were too noisy. Just like their real parents. A knock at the door made Gohan life his head. "Come in."  
  
Bong and GoSon walked into their parent's room. "Can we ask you something, dad?" Bong asked. She noticed her mother crying. "Are you okay, Mom?"  
  
Videl nodded. "I'm fine." She saw Pan walk in with a picture from the past. She started to cry again.  
  
Pan walked up to Gohan, and handed him the picture. She saw his face become downcast. "It feel out of the album, and they found it. They want to know who they are, otousan." Pan said, silently. "Are you going to tell them?"  
  
Gohan frowned. "I have no choice." He released himself from Videl's grip. "Bong, GoSon, you two want to know who is in this picture, right?"  
  
"Yeah. Is everything okay dad?" GoSon asked.  
  
Gohan shook his head. He lead them out of the room so Pan could calm Videl down. "Follow me." He said, and walked down the stairs of his home.  
  
Bong and GoSon followed their dad out the door. Gohan started to walk south of their house. They reluctently followed him into the woods. They all stayed silent through the whole journey. No one said a word. The kids stopped when Gohan did. He motioned for them to go through the clearing in the woods. "Go on in. There's hardly anything left, but the answer to your question is through the clearing."  
  
Slowly but surely, GoSon and Bong walked through the clearing. Gohan was right. Nothing was there. Just a lake, dying trees, and a patch of clovers, where two stones lay beside each other. A place where a waterfall once ran swiftly was disentigrating to nothing. It was dry. The only thing there was dirt and old rocks. The trees where losing their life. Nothing was alive in this place; except, the patch of clovers, and one tree that loomed over it.  
  
"Dad, what is this place?" GoSon asked.  
  
Gohan sighed, and walked over to the tree that was above the clover patch. "My brother and his wife named it Clover Falls."  
  
Bong walked over to her dad, and stood next to him. She looked at the tree, and saw two names. "Dad, what is that? Why are we here? Who's in the picture?" Bong asked. She was getting rather impatient.  
  
"The people in the picture is my bother and his wife." Gohan said, and pointed to the two stones in the clover patch. "And this is where they are buried."  
  
"What does this have to do with us?" GoSon asked. "Are they important to us? Do we need to know them?"  
  
Gohan clinched his fist, and hit a tree. "If you call your parents important, Go-san!" Gohan regretted what he said.  
  
"Wh ...what do you mean, dad?" Bong asked. "What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
Gohan motioned for them to sit down. They refused. "Before you saying anything, you have to promise me two things. One, don't ask me anything before I'm finished, and two, remember every word I say. Am I clear?" He saw them nod and continued. "Do you two remember the bedtime story your mother and I told y'all? The one about the Saiya-jin Princess and the third class warrior?"  
  
Bong and GoSon both nodded, and Gohan continued. "Well, this is hard to say, but that isn't exactly a bedtime story. The third class warrior was my brother, Goten, and the princess was Trunks's little sister, Bra." Gohan said, he thought about how he was going to say this. "Do you remember your mother and I saying they had two little children before they passed away?"  
  
"Dad, what does this have to do with us?" Bong asked.  
  
"I'm getting there. Hold your horses! Sheesh." Gohan took off his glasses to wipe the sweat from his brow. "The children are alive in this world today, and I'm looking at them." He saw their eyes grow wide. "Basically, Videl and I aren't your biological parents. Bra and Goten are. After they died, I told Trunks, Bulma, and Vegeta that Videl and I would take you guys in. So, we adopted you two."  
  
GoSon stared blankly at Gohan. He didn't know what to make of what he was just told. All his life, all he had ever known was them, and now he tells him the truth. "So, I'm not your son?"  
  
"No. Your not." Gohan said, point blank.  
  
"I can't ....I don't understand. Why? How?" Bong asked.  
  
Gohan tried to think of what to say. "Both of your parents were loving and caring people. Goten was a lot like my father, Goku, and well, Bra was like both of her parents, Bulma and Vegeta." Gohan said. "I now know where you two get it from."  
  
Bong put her face in her hands. She wasn't going to cry. "I always wondered why I never looked like ...Videl." she said, trying her hardest not to call Videl 'mom'. "Now I understand why."  
  
Gohan walked over to the gravestones, and placed the picture inbetween them. "You two now know who your parents are. I'm sorry I had to tell you the truth. Videl and I never intended for you guys to know." He said. "I didn't know how you would react."  
  
"You want to know what I feel? I'm pissed off! First, you tell me your and Videl aren't out parents, second, you tell us that our REAL parents are dead! DEAD! Dende, I wish I never would've asked you now." GoSon screamed.  
  
"Go-san, please calm down." Bong said. "I feel hurt too, but I guess I do understand now."  
  
GoSon stared at his sister. "What are you saying, B-chan?"  
  
"I remember Grandpa Goku telling me something about that story." Bong said. "I understand what he meant now."  
  
"Mind filling us in?" Gohan said. He took a seat next to Bong. GoSon sat to the other side of his sister.  
  
Bong took in a deep breath. She was trying her hardest not to cry, but to no avail. The tears slide down her cheek's as she remembered. "He told me, the day the Saiya-jin Princess and the Third Class Warrior died, the heaven's gained two angels, but when the princess gave birth to the Saiya-jin heirs, the heaven's lost two angels." She said. "So, I guess what he was trying to say was that GoSon, mom, dad, and I were all angels in waiting."  
  
*Scene ~ Switch*  
  
Up in Heaven, two figures were watching over the earth. Their children had grown up so smart and strong. Bong looked much like her mother, and GoSon resembled his father. The angels were proud of their children. They knew that one day, Bong and GoSon woud follow in their footsteps, and help save the world, like their father before them.  
  
Both of the adults turned to face eachother. They smiled as their lips met in a heated kiss. It had been sixteen years, and they were still together. They would always be together.  
  
"I love you, Son Goten."  
  
"I love you too, Son Bra."  
  
*~*  
  
FIN!  
  
What did you think? Rude remarks? Comments? I hope y'all enjoyed the story! I want to thank a friend for helping with the names of the children. Take care everyone! Sayonara!  
  
~~Winter Peacecraft-Yuy  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the show, but I do own Bong and GoSon. 


End file.
